2014-04-30 - A Family Af-Fail
Logan has been ins a sore mood for the past few days. Between M putting the mind judo on Rina and finding out some pretty boy ex singer has been vibratin on his little girl, It's been the smart tactic to stay well clear off Wolverine. Right not he's drinking canadian whiskey sitting in a chair by a window looking out into the woods He's not really saying anything or moving much he's just been drinking and stating itno the middle distance, likely trying to wait out his bad mood. Monet is outside, by the pool, lying down on one of the chairs sunbathing. She peers over when she sees Rina and some new boy come onto the grounds. "Oh good.." Then rolls her eyes briefly before goings back to the high alert of relaxing and not giving a care about the feral in the yard, slipping her sunglasses back on. http://37.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lz4k5ibEtV1qmavteo1_r2_500.jpg Silas looks at Rina dubiously, still under the illusion that she's exagerating what her father is like. He adjusts his sunglasses, and says to her in his otherwise silent way, "Lead the way, I guess." As they pas the ppol, Monet get s a glance, but the glance doesn't linger the way most young guys would. Also of note is the fact that he's one of the few to pass through who is dressed like he's not only heard of the stores Monet shops at, he actually buys from them (or the male equivalent). Rina sighs squeezing his hand reassuringly "Might be better if he comes out here" then as they pass the pool her mood darkens like a bright sunny day when a dark storm rolls in but she takes a deep breath and pushes her anger back down. Looking at the windows she soon spots her Dad and waves gesturing for him to join them. She didn't have to warn him not to say anything about any activities that involved the removal of clothes, he was smart and sneaky, he knew better...she hoped, for his sake. Logan let's out a low rumbling growl from his tightly clenched mouth he sets the bottle down. and he get's up. Logan walks with a delberate and forceful pace that makes anyone he came acroos on the way downstair duck out off halls turn the other the way and run and baiscally get the hell out of his way. Logan stops at the door way staring daggers at the boy he instinctly knew who he was. He see him grabbing on to Rina's arm and with a dead eyed smirk her he points at him. Once logan is certain that he has his attention he motions come here and with the other hand bares his claws. From afar, Silas nods, "Looking closely at the hot girl in the bikini when he's already under threat of death for something he may have done with Rina sounds detrimental to survival." A point for Silas... though whether it goes under "bravery" or "stupidity" is open for debate. He takes a deep breath, and looks at Rina for a moment. Surpringly calmsly, he says to her, "Do me a favor? Please remind your dad that I can't talk without touching people. I really don't want my arm taken off if I go to answer a question." Then he drops his hand away from her arm, and starts walking towards Logan He stops about 8 feet from the man, waiting to see what happens. Monet pushes up her sunglasses again, mentally projecting to Silas, (That's so sad... having to touch them to talk to those people. Tragic flaw. C'est lacune tragique.) She sits up a bit with a mild interest. Rina groans "Daad, put the claws away...when I said he could do some amazing and sneaky things with vibrations? I meant when he touched my hand or my shoulder. So no maiming or killing ok?" and if monet was in range she just might pick up that Rina was telling the truth "He's a good guy and worked to get past what he called my stony ways. I know you're pissed Dad, but there's no need to be" then blinks at silas almost not wanting him to go, considering th mood her dad was in. "Dad...seriously! He's mute, he can't make a sound audibly. He speaks by touching and manipulating the vibrations, so don't go ripping off limbs ok?" following quickly behind him as she kept her gaze on her dad...just in case. "Dad's not been in the best of moods. You're only half of what he's pissed about" "come here boy I need to have speak with you. now don't be a little punk and come here because being a coward is only gonna make it worse. you come inside and me and you are gonna have a serious conversation If i need to I'll be getting a pen and a pad. so you can talk with out groping on anybody because there has been enough of you touch on people." Logan says out loud, while he thinks in Monet's general direction I know we gotta have a talk ourselves later but if you care to, maybe put something on incase need you to translate this kid's thoughts and you're looking rathering distracting at the moment. Monet makes an exxagerated sigh, and sits up then walks over to everyone else. Hands on her hips, she projects to all of them, (Mr. Logan's asked me to be a translator between everyone so there doesn't have to be any unnecessary touching or carressing. So I'm going to put up a little mental 'bridge' between everyone here. Then I'm going to go back to working on my tan.) She looks over at Silas, and brushes her hand to his arm. "Monet Yvette Clarisse Maria Therese St. Croix, by the way." Then back to her hands on her hips, boredly. Silas is taken by surprise by the voice in his head, and cocks his head for a moment, but doesn't take his eyes off Logan. Although he still seems calm, and walks apparently at ease, a trained eye might recognize a particular standing Karate stance as he falls into it by habit as the tension gets to him. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out his phone, which is a rather pricy model of high-end smartphone. A few taps and a digitized voice speaks in its emotionless way, "I can speak normally with contact. It's faster. There are less than 10 people who know I can do any of that. I thought if any place would understand, it would be here." Silas's return thought when he cocks his head was, "Telepath? I didn't know they let people on the cover of Maxim who could actually think." The tone is sarcastic and teasing, but actually intended as a compliment. "Oh I understand just fine. I just don't care, I don't give a fuck what excuse or reason you have. You don't touch my daughter with out being okay'd by me first. no excuses" Logan quips back. "Alright beiber hawkings have a seat" Logan motions to a chair in the room just inside the door. Rina sighs taking Silas' hand again "Daad! He didn't do anything I didn't want done! the vibrations were done when he held my hand and put his hand lightly on my shoulder...craap! I mean he's not slimey disease or anything" Could this be going any worse? Monet?! Oh fuuuck! At least Rina was pleased and proud of Silas that he didn't go oogling Monet, maybe he was different. Rina hoped he was. Then Rina snarls at the mental talk in her head as she thinks (Can't you just verbally translate what you get from him without bridging into my head Monet?!. Reaching for silas's hand to reassure him "He does have a point Dad, aren't we here to show that we can all work together and get along? I know you're pissed, but I haven't seen him since you came home and we both been pretty busy lately. Silas didn't touch any inappropriate parts when I referred to what he did with vibrations, we were in public both times" Great...Dad's not listening to me...poor guy's gonna get scared shitless and be bleeding on the floor...we'll never get rid of the stain... Monet suppresses a laugh at the 'Bieber Hawkings' comment. "That was actually semi-funny." And more surprising that Wolverine knew who Stephen Hawkings was. Or Justin Bieber. She looks over at Silas and says, "And the Maxim article went into detail about me. I'm assuming you didn't read the article." She smiles at him. Then mentally projects ... to EVERYONE... (It's much easier to just have everyone be able to communicate by thought, unless you'd prefer your new boy and your old man engage in hugging to talk.) So far calm, Silas bristles visibly at the Bieber comparison, jaw clenching. When Rina offer him a hand he glances at her and shakes his head, holding up one hand in a "stop" motion. He taps out another message on his phone as he approaches the door Wolverine directed him to, then stops cold when Monet projects her statement. He changes what he had written, then plays it out, although Monet knows the response beforehand. The boy is smarter than he looks, thiking rapidly and about several things, but totally unaccoustomed to dealing with telepaths. His racing mind is broadcast before he realizes what's going on. "Maybe if I try being super respectful? This is so much than I bargained for. I made a friend I could tell about the powers, we had some fun, and now her dad is ready to rip my head off. What the hell was I thinking. And now this girl has to bring up the Maxim thing? Not my fault they did a write up in that issue on bands that were only on one side of the merge. Guess the brain and the smoking body don't come with a sense of humor..." It's about that point he realizes that his thoughts are not his own. He goes ghost pale." Silas's only thought after that realization is "Oh S***" "Sit the f*** down now" Logan says his thoughts are laser focused on one thing the teen thought before realizing everone could hear. 'we had some fun' "Sit down it, We goona talk now honestly abotu you and my daughter and listen to me you you don't want this to go badly so you better focus and think clearly" *SNIKT* Logan bares his claws. Rina growls at Monet "Put a lid a on it! I don't need your lip" (Thanks Dad for not going straight to the gut him on the spot route. Shit! I hate this way of talkin! After this Monet...you stay the FUCK outta my head! HOLY SHIIT! REALLY?! first off...he's not my 'new' boy cuz we're just...sorta between being friends and being together...and secondly?! Not that it's any of your business Monet but I haven't had a boyfriend and if Silas cared about your lil 'I'm rich and everyone knows about me' precious fuckin rep he doesn't seem to care) Rina really wanted to throttle Monet! But right now...she just hoped that Dad kept to sitting and talking rather then chasing and stabbing. This was actually going better then she'd thought. She blinks at Silas but drops her hand and nods before smiling at him, trying to be supportive but also amused at his thoughts about Monet (Yeah, no...the only humor she knows is belittling everyone else she can, bitch streak the size of the grand canyon. I'm really sorry about this...guess it's kinda my fault when he brought up another boy he thinks likes me) fuuuck! (I was a little more honest then I shoulda been but ti was just that. The other Dad brought up doesn't even come on my radar but you do, not that you're the only one so don't stress about it) There was one other boy that had come on her radar but she knew that her and silas were a bit more then friends just nothing serious and not together. She follows silas inside and takes a seat near him as she clears her throat "Can ya put the claws away Dad?" Monet smiles, watching the dysfunction. She doesnt mention the fact that the reason her 'new boyfriend' was not ogling her was because apparently he already had when she was on the cover of one of several magazines. And she hadnt even said anything. She leans against the wall. (Don't worry - not going to steal your new friend away, Rina. You and your daddy and your chere all can just talk. I'm just being a facilitator. Or fight each other. Or whatever it is you do in your family. Don't mind me.) She flashes a smile over at them all, then pushes her sunglasses back up. Silas does not delay in his move to obey Logan's command, settling into the chair. Taking a moment to steel his nerves, he takes a ddep breath and lets it out slowly. There is not even a whisper of sound from it. He reaches up and removes his sunglasses, then looks up at Wolverine. His thoughts are mostly too jumpy at the moment to translate well, but the phrase, "Well, now I know why people are scared of this guy." Does come through. "Not too close, Rina" Logan says to Rina his eyes locked on Sila's. "Boy I'm gonna ask you some questions and I'm gonna get honest answers and then I'm gonna decide how man pieces of you I'm gonna slice of you like a shawarma. Then I'm gonna set down some terms for you and Rina." "First I don't this nebulus description of 'between friends and being together' I want to know eactly how far things have gone between you and Rina. I already know you been giving her good vibrations she was dumb enough that that was with first thing she told me about you." "Not too close, Rina" Logan says to Rina his eyes locked on Silas. "Boy I'm gonna ask you some questions and I'm gonna get honest answers and then I'm gonna decide how man pieces of you I'm gonna slice of you like a shawarma. Then I'm gonna set down some terms for you and Rina." "First I don't like this nebulus description of 'between friends and being together' I want to know eactly how far things have gone between you and Rina. I already know you been giving her good vibrations she was dumb enough that that was with first thing she told me about you." Rina smirks (What? And you're not afraid of me? Well..then again you haven't seen me pissed) She was mostly calm if on guard but there was quite a bit of aggravation, and it wasn't directed toward either of the boys. She inwardly groans as Dad talks and she gets embarrassed, thinking silas is really gonna be pissed at her for all this. Then goes a little wide eyed at her dad as though shocked though really she wasn't completely surprised by the open threat "I'm gonna die celibate..." (Just cuz we can patch him up doesn't mean we should do damage like that Dad!) Monet looks around, and sits down in a nearby chair. She might not be able to tan by the pool while doing this for thes people, but she can relax a bit. When Rina thinks the 'I'm gonna die celebate' thing, she says, "Not particularly surprising." to herself. She looks around. "Again, don't mind me, everyone keep up your little family roundabout bruhaha... I do know a good therapist you can all see if you'd like who specializes in anger management." She crosses her legs idly. Silas swallows hard, eyeing those laws. As the only person in the room who hasn't at least worked extensively with telepaths, and also the only one currently fearing for his life and continued right to describe himself as male, he is at a rather extreme disatvantage. It doesn't make it easier that he's spent the last few years physically incapable of saying anything he doesn't mean to say. Though he tries hard to focus his mind, a couple of stray thoughts and self-talk do make it through. Notably, "You can get through this, Silas. You've faced aliens and guys who broke pen an armored car like a tissue box, you can face one pissed off father. There's not even a shotgun involved, this time." The phrase "He's going to rip my nuts off." also pops through, more than once. When Silas does actually intend to answer he takes a deep breath, getsa a determined look, and meets Wolverine's eyes directly. "We fooled around a little, yes. But I don't think either of us intended things to get this serious. I never disrespected her, decieved her, or did anything to hurt her. And frankly, I'm pretty sure she would have taken chunks out of me herself if I did. Obviously, I offended you, and went against what you want for her. I'm sorry for that, and not just because you're pointing claws at parts of me I'd rather like to keep. You tell me how I can make this right, and I'll do it." Wolverine slams his fist claws first down towards Silas's thigh. "Fooled around how?" Logan is now in Silas's face his other hand cloaws out threatening more damage. "Who do you think you are fooling around with my daughter, I heard all about you pretty boy famous singer all them dumb teenager slags thrown themselves at you. What makes you think you can make my daughter another notch on your belt, punk" Silas reacts to incoming claws without thinking. His mouth opens like he's going to scream, but nothing comes out. In fact, the room seems to go dead silent for Logan, and he suddenly feels as if trying to move through tar. The air around and in front of Silas Ripples and Shimmers, and he jumps to get out of his chair and out of the path of damage. Silas double checks that Death is still comatose. Rina thinks a string of cusses, a few would have come out in another language had she said them "How do you think he means Dad?! You really gonna make him say it?! as embarrassing and exasperating as this father boy talk was, it was Monet that was getting her wrath. Red glowing claws coming out as rina growled "You prolly want to keep the commentary deep down below the surface and not audible for this chat, ya got it Bub?" Carefully keeping her thoughts away from a certain event. Monet raises an eyebrow. "Do you need another nap?" She doesnt seem to be all that worried, though she mentions, "Besides, I'm sure he has better taste than to have sex with her, Mr. Logan. Her chastity seems pretty confirmed - it's his voice that's missing, not his eyesight." Wolverine says, "yeah all she did was say silas wouldn't have banged rina because he has better taste than that. it's an insult at you not an actually serious comment." Rina says, "yeah but...eh I know it's an insult but in a weird way she's also saying that *points to monet's last sentence*" Logan's rage flashes and boils over he trucks right through Silas's attack. It slows him but it does not stop him. The Wolverine now wants this boy's pieces strewn across the countryside. Thats all he can think and see at the moment. How dare this little punk come and attack him after admitting to defiling his daughter. The fact that ti was self defense does not matter at all. The Wolverine with over a century of combat everience chases Silas down claws out slashing and stabbing to get at the boy. Silas has a few things going for. One is that strange null field his voice projects, which is nearly impossible to move through while it's active. Another is years of training, both martial arts and vocal. It becomes a stop-motion battle. Logan charges and SIlas holds while backing away. Then the field falls as Silas takes a quick breath, and Logan moves forward again. But Silas, like so many of Wolverine's opponants, has one major thing against him. Fatigue. He gets tired, where Logan does not. Silas's breaths are soon getting shorter, with Logan making more progress towards the boy, and it seems clear that this is moments away from becoming a very messy room, painted in shades of red. Monet watches this 3 Stooges-ish display. "Rina, would you like me to prevent your father from killing your potential boyfriend?" she asks curiously, still with that perfect smile on her face. She seems so relaxed about all this. Wolverine pages: do not put me to sleep. Long distance to Wolverine: Monet only would do that with OOC consent. She can stop him other ways. Rina growls at Monet menacingly "You think you can?" her inner beast wanting to tear into the cocky bitch, but Rina pulls away from her target and leaps from her chair to stand between her dad and silas, her arms out to her sides "Calm the fuck down Dad! It was my idea! You want us to be a family?! You want us to bond?? How ya think that's gonna go when you kill a boy in front of me that I kinda care about?! How is that saving me the pain you said you wanted to spare me from??" As pissed as she was...she could still somehow redirect her beast to and use logic "Putting Dad to sleep will only postpone things, idget! Silas ain't the only one I'm kinda interested in" her beast was still itching for a release but she'd pulled it back, as she mentally dug her heels in, her jaw setting stubbornly like a mirror of her father. Silas just hopes the "death on Vacation" story covers the damage. Monet looks at Rina quizzically. "First off... of course I can. Second, I don't need to put him to sleep." She smiles. "Are you still upset about my putting you to sleep when you were going berzerk in the gym?" Monet looks over. "Mr. Logan? But if you're done with your dysfunctional talk with your daughter and her potential boytoy, and are not going to kill him on school grounds, I'd like to go back to working on my tan." The exhange between Monet and Rina nearly gets Silas gutted, as he looks, incredulous that the girl is content to watch him be ripped apart if it is in her power to stop. Then Rina jumps in, and her dad slips by her, and suddenly Silas is almost a pincushion. He tries to answer, but opening his mouth just produces a silent room, and the's in too much pain to use the more focused abilities to speak. He ends up just nodding, obviously desperate. Designer shirt and jeans are a bloody, shredded mess. Wolverine pushes Rina out of the way and grabs Silas by the throat slamming him on the wall. He's trembling with rage every breath rumbles out of his clenched jaw like a the growl of a wild beast. After a moment, thwunk one of his three claws stab, another nicking Silas's side but the expert hand of the Wolverine purposely missed anything serious. Logan's breathing calms down a bit. "I should kill you. Any other time I would. But fine I guess I can learn to let things slide but you are gonna earn it. you hear me bub" a twist of his wrist to drive him his point. "No more of this nonsense. 3 months you don't touch her for 3 months at all. You can see her, you all can hang out, but you don't touch her or see her at any stage of undress for 3 months. Or I will kill you. If I smell you on her I'll find you and I will kill you. No more groupies, no other girls... you are with my daughter or you are with no one else. If i find out you've even looked at anouther girl, I will find you and I will kill you. After the 3 months if you still want to be with her, and she still wants you around you come to me with some damn respect and ask to be intimate with my little girl. You can accept these terms or I can split you down the middle right now. Your choice punk" Logan adds "and by touching I mean touching any touching holding hands kissing all that no physical contact." The pain is a lot for Silas from the Andamantium woun, Silas's eyes roll back and he suddenly slumps into unconsciousness - or perhaps faint. HIs last semi-coherent thought is more than a little strange. "Oh God! Don't let the give me painkillers." Rina wasn't quite expecting that from her dad, stumbling back as she's shoved, instincts kicking in last moment or she woulda gotten a flying lesson, not that it'd be the first time in her life. regaining her balance she grits her teeth watching her dad twist those claws in silas' side "Ya satisfied?! Noow can I take him to get patched up?!" heaving a heavy breath as she shook herself, like a wild beast shaking off the rain. Walking swiftly over to take Silas from her dad when he releases him, ready to to take the boy to medbay. Monet heads up to Wolverine when she sees him actually cut the guest with his claws, and does something most people would never dare to do. She grabs him by the shoulder and throws him away from Silas and clear across the yard into a tree. And she can throw really hard. "Mr Logan!" She then crosses her arms. "Mr. Logan, if you've finished your dysfunctional and near psychotic 'chat' with your daughter and her potential boy toy, I'm going to go back to working on my tan. And Rina, I'd suggest you bring him to the infirmary inside." Rina was scooping Silas up as though he were a child soon as her father's claws slipped out of him and ran for the elevator, blood dripping onto the floor in a trail as she went. Rina was heading for one thing and one thing only...medbay! "Tell me M did he agree to my terms?" Logan says looking at his blood stained claws. A snort in derivision as he sits up form the far end of the room where Monet Flung him and Logan retracts his claws. "I don't like that guy, sorry I interupted your bikini and sun lotion time Monet. When I get my head on straight I think my next chat is with you" Monet quirks an eyebrow, iritated, "Mr. Logan, out of respect to the fact that you're a teacher here, I need to warn you. It wouldn't be advisable for you to try to chat with me the same way you chatted with your daughter's potential lover. By the way, I'd mention you just committed an assault against a rather wealthy person who likely has quite a fleet of lawyers. Bieber Hawkings, that is. Fortunately, you've sprung upon my one weakness - my utter inability to want to get involved in your trailer park family dynamic. Ta ta." She walks off back to the pool to get back to important stuff. Like her tan. "Nah I think I just worked it out of my system, My chat with I'm gonna more calm But I still have to address it" Logan says following Monet for moment to make sure she hears him and because well something caught his as she strolled away. Logan snorts and startles for a moment when he realizes she is probably still hearing his thoughts and likely realized he was unwittingly checking her out. ( Christ I gotta get out of here. Damn chick if only she'd stop being so mean spirited. ) Monet turns around briefly before sitting to say, "I'll try to not be so mean spirited and just resort to maiming people. Following your example, Mr. Logan. " Monet lies back down on the beach chair to enjoy the sun.